undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Stunning Bradd
Stunning Bradd is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to NHBW (No Holds Barred Wrestling), ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) & XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) XWP (2017-Present) Season 1: Tag Team Champion & Heavens Sexiest Angels Stunning Bradd made his XWP Debut as one of Angel Alexander's mystery partners against X Bullet Club at Nightmares. Stunning Bradd would be eliminated but his team would win the match. At Survivor Series, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho would defeat Seth Turner & Reggie Killer to win the XWP Tag Team Championship. They would successfully defend the Titles at Destruction in a rematch against XBC. At Royal Rumble, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho would retain the Tag Titles against Jake Navor & Connor before Bradd entered the Rumble at Number 13 and would eliminate Chris Jericho before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan. At Danger Zone, Bradd & Macho would defeat The Silver Brothers to retain their Tag Titles. At World's Collide, Stunning Bradd would lose in his match representing XWP. At WrestleMania, Stunning Bradd would team with Mr Macho & Angel Alexander in a losing effort against Connor, Jake Navor & Chris Danger, losing the Tag Titles in the process. Season 2: Feud with Angel Alexander & Mr Macho; XWP & Internet Champion At Betrayal & Outlaw, Bradd would team with Mr Macho against Jake Navor & Connor, losing both. At Reckoning, before leaving the locker to have his match, he would ambush Angel Alexander before beating Chris Jericho. At Money in the Bank, Bradd would lose to Angel after Mr Macho turned face, siding with Angel Alexander. At Summerslam, Stunning Bradd would win the Internet Championship by beating his former partner Mr Macho. He would lose his Title to Cycloper at Bragging Rights. At Nightmares, Bradd would cost Angel & Macho the Tag Titles by attacking Macho, allowing Angel to be pinned. At Survivor Series, Bradd would lose in his rematch for the Internet Title when Angel Alexander attacked him before the match began allowing Cycloper to pin Mr Macho. At Royal Rumble, Stunning Bradd would enter at Number 33 and would eliminate Ginji & Kid Wild before being eliminated by rival Angel Alexander. At World's Collide, Stunning Bradd would represent XWP beating IWA's Jet Omega Elliot & ECCW's Jacob Cass. After World's Collide, it was announced that Stunning Bradd would be in the Danger Zone Elimination Chamber Match for the XWP Championship. At Danger Zone, Stunning Bradd would win the Chamber match to win the XWP Championship. At WrestleMania, Bradd would lose the XWP Title to Mr Macho after Macho took advantage of Angel Alexander's Superkick. Season 3: Cruiserweight Champion & Various Feuds On the Raw after WrestleMania, it was announced that Stunning Bradd would face Mr Macho in a rematch for the XWP Championship at Outlaw. Also on Raw, he faced Angel Alexander in a losing effort. At Outlaw, Stunning Bradd would lose to Mr Macho in his rematch for the XWP Title. At XWP Pick Your Poison, Stunning Bradd would lose to Angel in an Internet Title match by countout. This would spark a mini feud between the two. As after the match, Bradd would attack Angel, stating he was still after the Internet Title. However, Angel would lose the Title before Bradd could face Angel for the Title again. However, the feud would still continue. At Money in the Bank, Stunning Bradd would compete in Raw's MITB Match in which he and Angel would have a confrontation during the match however Bradd would lose the MITB Match. At Summerslam's Pre-Show, Stunning Bradd would defeat Angel to end the feud. On the following Raw, Stunning Bradd would be given a Championship match against new XWP Champion Sean Avery. Bradd would attempt to take advantage of Sean Avery competing in two prior matches against Creep-E & Flamer, the latter of which Bradd would throw out the ring in an attempt to start his Title match when Avery was most vulnerable, Bradd would then be hit with a Flaming Cutter from Flamer starting a feud. At Nightmares, Stunning Bradd would win his first Cruiserweight Championship by defeating Flamer after hitting a low blow when the referee was knocked down. NHBW (2017-Present) Feud with Angel Alexander & Nick Rich IWA (2017) Internet Champion Stunning Bradd would make one appearance in IWA due to his status as Internet Champion after winning the Title at an XWP event. He would compete at IWA Money In The Bank S02 where he would successfully defend the Internet Championship against Connor. After losing the Title to Cycloper at XWP Bragging Rights, Bradd wouldn't make another appearance for IWA. ECCW (2018-Present) Feud with TKE Stunning Bradd would make his ECCW debut at Unforgiven attacking TKE after he successfully defended the Internet Championship. Bradd would compete in his first ECCW match in a Triple Threat Ladder Match against TKE & Vandy Phoeuk for TKE's Internet Championship & Vandy's Money In The Bank Briefcase where he would be unsuccessful. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP Championship - 1x * XWP Tag Team Championship - 1x with Mr Macho * XWP Cruiserweight Championship - 1x * XWP Internet Championship - 1x* * Slammy Awards - 1 Time ** 2017 Match of the Year IWA: * IWA Internet Championship - 1x* ECCW: * ECCW Internet Championship - 1x* Caw Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - XWP WrestleMania 1: Heavens Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Mr Macho & Stunning Bradd) © vs Chris Danger, Jake Navor & Connor * 5 Star Match (2017) - XWP WrestleMania 2: Stunning Bradd © vs. Angel Alexander vs. Mr. Macho *Recognized as Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW. Category:CAW